Anki
Anki was the god of Fate and Death that was apart of The Nine. Appearance He is shown to be skeletal and always covered by a cloak in his depictions. Older depictions have him look more spider-like and having a cloak made of webs. His clothing always consists of being hooded but in depictions where he doesn't wear his cloak, he is shown to wear a blood red outfit with pale golden armor in certain areas such as at his arms and legs. As a mortal, he is described to have pale blue skin that looks melted and eyes that are described to look like amber. He is always seen with pale golden armor and jewelry that is always connected to each other. Personality Anki was very playful and childish. Through his first hundreds of years, he was always messing around being lazy when it came to guiding souls to the underworld. He became more childish as he was forced to work with Oraclum and tried his best to annoy her. He did at times feel bad for Oraclum whenever she messed up or he did and she blamed herself for everything. As he began to talk to Oraclum more he became more soft and sweet as she opened up to him. At times he is very air-headed and leaves Oraclum to do their jobs and it annoys her at times. Powers As the god of fate and death, he controls the lives of all creatures and can kill them if their thread is thinning. He is unable to kill creatures or beings if their thread of life is still spinning and is forced to wait and cut it. He is also able to shape-shift but prefers a crow or Reaper. All his forms have one thing in common they all have orange eyes. History Anki was seen as a grim reaper of sorts and is only known by those who worship Oraclum. He has worshippers of only him but most of the time he's worshipped by believers of Oraclum as one. Their relationship is deeply embedded in history, Sometimes looked at negatively and at times almost heavenly. In some traditions such as the older accepted ones, he was the son of Demia and a creature made of darkness. Others say he was born from this darkness. An older belief says he was the brother of Oraclum. In truth, he was created right after Oraclum in The Enlightened Era. Then had Delos and Seikyo with her. He created the Reapers and Weavers. Both creatures are assumed to be able to go to the underworld and return alive. He created them as a way to represent the threads of life and death. Anki helped Oracum create Tieflings and is also worshiped by them. After this Anki decided to create a council to help him judge the dead when he was busy. Many members consist of undead creatures or lesser gods that have worked in the underworld at some point. During these early times, small conflicts known as the Sieges of Fatum happened between the most famous houses of the worshippers Oraclum and Anki. The battles raged as it lasted hundreds of years and ended in a pact between the two families to create a new one, the Demelis'. Time passed more and Oraclum began to see visions of her death at the hands of a being bathed in moonlight. Anki began to worry and spent time watching the gods gold/silver Threads endlessly spin. The time came and all of them were surprised that the goddess Tsuki was the culprit. He fled one way and Oraclum the other as Tsuki and her followers chased them. Oraclum met with him and their children one more time and told them of a plan to bring all The Nine back and stop her but both of them would have to die. Anki tried to stop her but Tsuki found them. Oraclum was killed first but before dying. Anki died next but not without leaving a large mark on Tsuki. Years passed and many of his incarnations died trying to find the other Arch-mages. Sisyphus Eyphyras goes and finds the other arch-mages with the help Izanami, Seikyo's arch-mage. Sisyphus and Izanami thank him for their experience and promise to protect the gates of the underworld. Worshippers Anki is worshipped by most undead. The worshipping of him is very dominant in their cities but people are allowed to worship other gods as Anki is a god that has no ill-will toward other gods. Reapers and Weavers have worshipped him since the beginning and most only worship him. Reapers are the ones where most worship him but mainly his teachings over ways. Any person who wished for a good afterlife also choose to worship him but smaller than others. Beliefs Fate cannot be changed and should be left alone as bad as it is Death is to be respected no matter what Death is to be cherished no matter how bad it is and those who cheat it are punished Incarnations Myrrh, Herald of Death The first mage of Anki, she was known as an angel of death to most as she was unable to stop anyone from dying whenever she was around. She kept away from the mages but was known for her death of trying to save one of the original mages from being killed. One of the first mages to die indirectly from their curse as died from the pain of the attacker. She gave the mages an example of why they don't force mages to use magic. Sisyphus, Devourer of Souls One of the Arch-mages who helped bring The Nine back to life and stop Tsuki. She was sentenced to death by her people for a crime she did not commit. She fled and lead a life of solitude and learning to control the powers she was born with. Many say she ate people that came for her help but in reality, she just scared them off. Curse and Weapon The mages are each cursed with something having to do with their god that they are imaged after every time they use magic/given ability. Some can go without noticing the pain but others have problems with it choosing not to use their magic. All of Anki's mages are able to see and interact with spirits. Every time they see someone dead or watch someone die they will feel the pain of the person before or as they are dying. Scissors of the Hydra A large pair of scissors that are able to cut through any material and create duplicates of itself that move by command. To be able to create duplicates a blood sacrifice is needed and most prefer not to. Obsidian Raven A raven made of obsidian that is alive through magic. Those who control it can command it to do anything from sending messages to being able to see through its eyes by wrapping a ribbon around the person's eyes. Category:Gods Category:The Nine